


Indignation

by sleepyendymion



Series: Indignation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character(s) of Color, Disabled Character, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, don't go into abandoned shacks in the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyendymion/pseuds/sleepyendymion
Summary: A group of friends find themselves in a life-or-death situation after a stupid trip through the woods late at night. With the threat of death looming above their heads and a powerful entity breathing down the back of their necks, dangerous things are bound to happen. Relationships will fall apart and secrets will come to light.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Indignation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629061





	Indignation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this series so I can fulfill my lifelong dream of writing a cliche teen thriller/fantasy novel. Lemme know if it's not cliche enough

Snow slowly drifted down as a young girl gaped at the white wonderland outside her window. Smushing her face against the cool glass, she could barely make out the white figures of snowmen made by the other neighborhood kids. A gap toothed grin spread across her face as she jumped off of the stool she had been standing on and ran to her parents’ room, letting out happy cheers.

“Wake up! Wake up!” She giggled as she bounced up and down on her parents fluffy mattress. Her mother groaned and rolled over and her father sleepily sat up.

“Elizabeth? It’s early. Go back to bed.” He grumbled as he flopped back onto the bed.

“But it's snowing!” Elizabeth Lee tugged at her parent's arms, trying to pull them out of the bed. Her father rolled over to face his daughter.

“How about you get some breakfast and get dressed and then I’ll take you to the park, hmm?”

“Okay!” Elizabeth jumped off their bed and ran back to her room, eager to get out in the fresh snow. By the time her father finally managed to get out of bed, she was completely bundled up, with her fluffy pink hat and puffy purple coat, along with her brand new pink-and-purple-polka-dotted scarf her grandmother had given her for Christmas a few days prior.

Finally, after endless whining and complaining from Elizabeth to go faster, Mr. Lee was bundled up as well with a stainless steel thermos filled with steaming hot coffee with a dash of salted caramel creamer. After a quick kiss goodbye from Mrs. Lee and a potty stop for Elizabeth, the father-daughter pair was out the door and walking to the park just down the road.

“Dad! Can we go get Andy? I wanna play with Andy!” Elizabeth tugged on her father’s sleeve, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“If his parents are awake and okay with it.” She released her dad’s sleeve and raced ahead to the creme colored house on the corner. “Elizabeth! Slow down, it’s icy!” Mr. Lee called out to the buoyant girl, but she was already at the White family house, ringing the doorbell repeatedly. A stout, elderly woman answered the door and smiled brightly at the young girl.

“Oh, hello there! Are you a friend of Andrew’s?” She asked in a raspy voice.

“Uh-huh! We’re gonna go to the park and we’re gonna make an army of snowmen and then we’re gonna fight the army of tree people cause they killed the snow king! And then we’re gonna-” She was cut off by her father placing a hand on her shoulder.

“How about you go and get Andy while I talk to his…”

“Grandmother. I’m Andrew’s grandmother.” The elderly woman smiled up at the tall man. “Katherine White.” She extended a hand out towards Mr. Lee.

“Sean Lee. I’m Elizabeth’s father, the girl that just ran into your house.” Sean returned the handshake as Andy’s grandmother led him inside.

“How about I refill that thermos of yours while the kids get ready?”

“That sounds great.” Sean handed her his thermos and sat down on one of the plush couches in the living room. He could hear his daughter shouting at her friend to get up, followed by a thump and a loud groan. “Those kids.” He shook his head.

“What kind of creamer would you like? We have peppermint patty, salted caramel, ho-”

“Salted caramel is fine, thank you.” Sean, turned towards Katherine and smiled at her.

“Oh, that’s Andrew’s father’s favorite. He always has to have salted caramel creamer in his coffee. Personally I prefer plain vanilla creamer.”

“Speaking of,where are Andy’s parents? I haven’t seen them in a while.” Sean stood up and walked into the kitchen area, grabbing the warm thermos.

“They’re on a business trip,” Katherine paused to think. “Oh, I think it was somewhere in Michigan.”

“Hmm.” Sean leaned against the counter and placed his lips against the warm metal and took a long sip.

“Nanna!” A short blond-haired boy came running down the stairs and latched onto his grandmother’s leg. Behind him came Elizabeth, yelling at her friend as her copper curls danced in front of her face. She pulled at Andy’s shirt, letting out screeches of delight.

“Hey, hey!” Sean pulled his daughter off of the terrified boy. “Let Andy go get dressed before you play in the snow, yeah?”

“Yeah, E-liz-a-beth!” Andrew pouted, sticking his tongue out at Elizabeth which prompted her to stick her tongue out as well. He poked her tongue and she shrieked, retreating behind her father. Cackling, Andrew ran back upstairs to get dressed.

“Da-ad, I’m thirsty!” Elizabeth hugged her father’s leg, rocking forward and backwards, trying to get him to move.

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” Katherine smiled down at the young girl and she nodded, letting go of her dad. “We have flavoring, if you’d like. Vanilla, mint, caramel…” Katherine rambled on about different flavorings while Elizabeth stared up at her expectantly.  
“Vanilla!” Elizabeth cheered, once the elderly woman had finished talking. “Vanilla, vanilla, vanilla, vanilla, va-”

“Okay, okay. Vanilla it is, you scallywag.” Sean ruffled his daughter’s hair, shutting her up. Katherine smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm and walked over to the coffee pot, changing the settings to ‘hot chocolate.’

The whirring of the machine and the spurt of hot liquid that filled the silence of the room was interrupted by Andy thumping loudly back down the stairs. A fuzzy camouflage beanie with a bright green pom on top rested on his head, tufts of blond hair poked out from underneath accentuating his baby cheeks. The boots he was wearing looked to be a few sizes too big, causing him to trip and stumble over the last step.

“Oh my goodness!” Andy’s grandmother cried out, moving towards her grandson.

“I’m fine!” Andy picked himself back up and smiled up at his nanna. “Let’s go! Let’s go!” He shouted, throwing his gloved hands up in the air, a smile on his face. He continued his chant and Elizabeth joined in. The two began to circle around the adults, chanting in sync.

“Don’t you want your hot chocolate first?” Sean put his arms out to stop the two.

They looked at each other for a second before turning back to face Sean and Katherine. “Nah.”

“Well, alright then.” Sean chuckled at their rambunctious behavior. “Thanks for the coffee. We’ll bring Andrew home by 3.”

“Sounds good. I’ll have some cookie bars baked for you by the time you get back, okay pumpkin?” Katherine wrapped Andy in a hug and waved them off as they exited the house.

```

“Alright kiddos, go wild. Just try to stay where I can see you, okay?” Sean cleared a nearby bench of snow and pulled out his phone. Opening the Kindle app, he sat down and settled into the spot he would spend the next few hours.

Elizabeth and Andy chased each other through the trees, tossing snowballs at each other. This went on for about an hour when Elizabeth had an idea.

“Let’s make snow forts! I’ll go over by the big grandpa tree and you go to the monkey bars! And then we can have a snowball fight!” Elizabeth exclaimed, eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Okay!” The two went their separate ways and got to work. Elizabeth had been working on her snow fort for ten minutes when she heard a gravelly voice.

“Heya, kiddo.” Elizabeth looked up to see a 40-something year old man staring back at her. A dirty red beanie covered his greasy, mud-colored hair. Dirty glasses adorned his face and it looked as though one of the lenses was cracked.

“I’m… I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Elizabeth stuttered, hiding behind her small pile of snow.

“Ah. Well, I’m not a stranger. You see, I’m a friend of your,” the man hesitated, “father’s… Name’s Phil.” He smiled, showing a few missing teeth.

“Oh. Okay, I guess…” Elizabeth relaxed a bit but still remained suspicious.

“Look, kid. I, uh, have a surprise for your daddy and I need your help.”

“What do… What do you need help with?”

“I need you to come with me.” Phil crouched down to reach her level and stuck out a hand. Elizabeth took it and he led her away from the snowy field to an alleyway in between the local coffee shop and a sushi bar across from the park.

“What are we doing?” Elizabeth looked up at Phil, her lip quivering in fear.

“Come on, kid.” Phil yanked on Elizabeth’s arm as she let out a yelp, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Let me… Let me go!” Elizabeth tried to pull her arm from the man’s firm grasp, to which he only tightened his grip in response.

“Shut it, kid. I don’t want to hurt ya because I won’t get paid much for damaged goods, but I will.” Phil growled, eyes shining with wicked intent. He pulled out a gun, showing it to the young girl as proof that he would shoot her if she tried anything. Elizabeth looked at the gun as a scream threatened to rip its way through her throat.

“Help!” She shrieked, “Somebody he-”

_**Bang** _

She was cut off by a bullet piercing her skin, at the base of her spine. She screamed in pain as Phil mumbled a few words not meant for young ears. As she was slipping out of consciousness, the last thing she saw was a tall, dark haired woman, yelling frantically at someone over the phone.


End file.
